Murder On The Hellmouth
by RaeAngel
Summary: A BuffyProfiler xover. A serial killer known as Jack Of All Trades has set his sights on claiming a certain Slayer as his. Struggling to stay one step ahead of Jack while investigating a series of murders, Buffy is forced to turn to her friends and new al


**Disclaimer: **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer _belongs to Joss Wheldon, and _Profiler_ belongs to Cynthia Saunders. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **During season 4 _Buffy, _and during season 3, _Profiler_

**Pairing(s): **Buffy/Spike, Willow/Oz, Giles/Joyce (a little bit!), Joyce/Bailey, Sam/John 

**Author's Note:** I started working on this story at the same time as I began my other story _Love Is Only The Beginning, _a _BtVS/Star Wars _crossover. So I could be going back and forth between that story and this one. Anyway, please review and no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary:** What if the killer Jack of All Trades develops a new obsession for a certain Slayer? That what happens when Buffy becomes the object of the dangerous serial killer's obsession after he sets up shop in Sunnydale to study her and to claim her as his. Meanwhile, Buffy and Giles investigate a series of murders that the Slayer suspects to be the work of vampires. She meets Dr. Samantha Waters, a F.B.I profiler who's also investigating the murders and they form an alliance to stomp out the killers. But upon discovering that a serial killer with a dangerous obsession with her and Sam is after them, Buffy is forced to rely on both the Scoobies and the VCTF for protection and to fight Jack before he makes her his next victim for murder.

**Murder On The Hellmouth **

**By RaeAngel**

**Sunnydale, California **

**12:30 am**

Joyce Summers sat in the living room of the Summers house watching a late night movie. It had been close to two months since her daughter Buffy Summers, the Slayer, had moved out the house to attend U.C Sunnydale and into a dorm. She smiled a small smile at the thought of her attending college. Joyce was happy for her but at the same time, she couldn't help but miss living with her. She sighed and was about to focus back to the movie when she heard a soft noise outside. She got up and looked out the window. There was nothing. Joyce sighed in annoyance and went to sit back down on the couch. But then the doorbell chimed.

"Now what?" Joyce sighed again and she went to the door and opened it. There was no one at the door but on the doorstep, an envelope laid there with Buffy's name on it. Frowning, Joyce picked it up and closed the door. She saw that her daughter's name was written in blood. Suddenly afraid, she opened the envelope. Inside it was a note also written in blood. What Joyce read shook her to the bone and filled her with fear and dread.

_**Hello Buffy, **_

_**My name is Jack. **_

_**Are you ready for me?**_

_**You better be. **_

_**Because I'm coming for you.**_

_**Because I love you**_

_**Just like I love Sam**_

_**I will be seeing you**_

_**Tata, **_

_**J**_

_Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Buffy!_

Terrified and deathly afraid of her daughter's life, Joyce raced to the phone to call the only person she would trust with Buffy's life.

_Giles! Please be home! You are the only one I trust with my daughter's life!_

After five rings, the tired sounding voice of Buffy's former Watcher came through the phone causing Joyce to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hello?"

"Rupert? It's Joyce." Joyce said in a terrified voice.

"Joyce?" Despite the tiredness in his voice, Giles sounded concerned. "Are you all right?"

Letting her fear overwhelm her, Joyce burst into tears. "No!" she sobbed. "I found something horrible!" Joyce went on to tell him about the note she found on the doorstep. When she was finished, Giles was now wide awake and shaken up.

"I'm going to call Buffy, Willow, Xander and Oz tonight and get them to meet us at the house." Giles said in a grave voice. "We're going to have to tell them about this."

**Atlanta, Georgia**

Samantha Waters laid in bed unable to sleep. Thoughts racing in her mind of what happened in the last few months with the killer Jack of All Trades. She and the VCTF had been trying to locate him for the last few weeks but with no such luck. It was almost as if he dropped from the face of the Earth. There hadn't been any contact from him. No threatening notes or any new murders, nothing. It was quiet and uneventful for the last few weeks. It was almost …

A soft sound interrupted her train of thought and Sam got up from bed to investigate the noise. It was coming from the door of the safehouse. Sam opened the door and looked to see that there was no one but as she looked down, she saw an envelope on the doorstep with her name on it written in blood. She picked up and quickly opened it. It was a note from Jack.

_**Hello Sam.**_

_**I have moved shop **_

_**In a small California town**_

_**Named Sunnydale**_

_**I found someone else**_

_**I have developed quite**_

_**The taste for. **_

_**Her name is Buffy Summers**_

_**She's young, in college**_

_**She's a blonde**_

_**Just like you**_

_**She's beautiful**_

_**Like you. **_

_**Come for me**_

_**If you can**_

_**Find me. **_

_**J**_

Shaking with rage, Sam quickly went to the phone and dailed. She waited and waited until she heard the tired voice of her old friend and fellow VCTF member, Bailey Malone.

"Malone?"

"Baliey? It's me." Sam said.

"Sam? It's 2:30 in the morning." Baliey said.

"I'm sorry to call you so late." Sam apologized. "But this couldn't wait. I got a note from Jack."

"What?"

Sam could tell that Bailey was now wide awake from telling him this. "Jack found a new obsession. A young woman named Buffy Summers. " Sam added. There was silence on the other end for a few minutes.

"Did you say Buffy Summers?" Bailey sounded stunned.

"Yeah." Sam suddenly grew worried. "Why? What's wrong, Bailey?"

"Buffy Summers is the daughter of a friend of mine." Bailey said. "Her mother, Joyce was an old college friend. We used to date in college before she met her ex-husband Hank. We lost touch after she and her daughter moved four years ago."

Sam had a sick feeling in her gut as she asked her next question. "Where did they move to?"

"They moved to a small town in California called Sunnydale." Bailey replied.

Sam paused before she said her next words. "In the note, Jack said that he set up shop in this town, Sunnydale."

"Oh, God." Bailey said under his breath with dread in his voice. "We'll meet in the morning and discuss this with the team. If this is as bad as I think it is, we're going to have to go down there."

"Right." Sam said and hang up. She looked at the note again and then thought about her old friend.

_I hope that Bailey doesn't turn this case into a personal one if this is as bad as he suspects. _

**Sorry this is so short. I kept rewriting the whole damn thing till I liked the result. Anyway, please review and no flames! Like I said, I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. Chapter two will be up soon.**


End file.
